


Count Noir's Wish

by FennFeatherDragon



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Doubt, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Forgiveness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Husband-Wife Relatonship, Star - Freeform, Stars, Uncertainty, Wish, Wish Fulfillment, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: The Void has been forever sealed and all worlds consumed by it have been granted life again. But after regaining consciousness, Blumiere's father pleads to the stars for a chance to see his son once more.





	

The cold stone floor greets the dark wizard as he slowly stirred. He groans from a horrific headache and rolls from his left side onto his back. His skin bears a deep blue color, a characteristic trait of the tribe of darkness he and his ancestors had lead for many generations. The long, white, silk cloak hemmed with sapphires and fastened by a large ruby he wore was no long pristine, several scuffs and dirt stains had made their home on the fabric. Beneath his coat he wore a perfectly tailored dark red vest with black pinstripes and an equally expertly tailored white dress shirt under it. A golden chain was clipped to his vest pocket, the clip holding a single diamond with the opposite end of the chain attached to a pair of gold glasses currently resting lopsided upon his face. The dark being lacked any sort of legs to speak of, instead a ghost like tail matching the rest of his skin tone and ending in a rounded point makes up with lower half. This is Count Noir Dorchatus, head of the Tribe of Darkness, leader of the dark wizards, and, currently, he was trying to regain consciousness. 

The count lays inside the stone temple meant to guard and keep that horrid book sealed away. Lifting his right hand to his forehead, taking a moment to fix his dark black-blue hair marked with several gray strands, he groans and slowly pushes himself up, “Ugh... what happened? …where-?” Noir gasps in horror as his memories come flooding back. His son, mind hellbent on destruction raced into this cursed place, and he had chased after him, “Blumiere!” Noir cries out and looks around the room as he leaps back upright appearing to balance and hover on his tail, “My son! Blumiere!” He calls out again.

No answer. Of course there was no answer. The repercussions for Noir's actions stung like a thousand angry wasps. The wretched human girl, Noir had done away with her. And then, Blumiere, and the Dark Prognosticus. Noir's glowing red eyes snap to the pedestal meant to hold that horrid tome which would bring about the destruction of all worlds should it ever be read. However, the pedestal lay bare “Oh sweet merciful Grambi in the Overthere no!” Noir shouts in fear. It indeed had been read.

That moment, that horrible moment, Noir remembered it clear as day now. His son, filled with grief over that human, with pure hate burning in his heart and mind, had opened the Dark Prognosticus. Blumiere had taken on the name of Count Bleck. That horrid cackle fills Noir's ears once more as he covers them and closes his eyes trying to will the memory away. And then, it was the worse pain in the world, as if he was being torn into a million pieces as the world shattered around him and all went dark.

“But, no,” Noir speaks to himself looking at his gloved hands, “I am alive. But then, how... oh, Grambi and Jaydes no! Please, no!” He turns and races for the entrance of the stone temple with the dirty white cloak billowing behind him.

Outside, the denizens of the Tribe of Darkness began to stir with life once more. Their home, it had been swallowed by the void, but now it was standing once more. Many of them looked around in confusion and few turn towards the intricately decorated stone temple. Overlapping questions pondering what had happened along with checking on each others well being rose to a loud murmur as one by one the tribe members stand and shake their heads clear. There outfits were that of a wide range, either armor, business type clothes, or more casual wear, from long formal robes to roughed up pants and shirts depending on their social status and age. Male and female, young and old, at that moment they all wore equal looks of confusion. At the entrance, two guards pulled themselves back up, the last thing they remembered was being shoved out of the way by Lord Blumiere then again by Count Noir. 

Heavy panting echoed from just inside as Count Noir emerged, out of breathe and racing down the front steps of the temple. He looks left then right, seeing his people stir and turn to him for answers. Noir inhaled deeply and called out once more, “Blumiere! Where are you?!”

His people suddenly bore a look of confusion. Had their leader not chased Lord Blumiere into the temple to stop him? One of the temple guards looks towards him, “Count Noir! What... what happened in there? Why are you calling for the young lord? And everything, it felt as though the world had shattered and took all of us with it.”

“The Dark Prognosticus!” One robed tribe member suddenly shouts, “Did he read it? Did Lord Blumiere read it in that fit of madness, Count Noir?” 

“The Dark Prognosticus no longer sits in the temple!” Noir answers getting several shocked gasps, “Blumiere. He... no... No!” Noir cries out and races towards the library, “He read it! But we still live even after being consumed by the void! But then that would mean-” He suddenly slams the brakes, and comes to an abrupt stop causing those who were following him to suddenly stop and accidentally pile up upon each other behind him. Noir's breathing grew staggered as he recalled a verbal warning passed down through the generations, “Should the Void be summoned, it can only be stopped should the one who summons it... ends their game....” 

Feeling an immense weight of guilt upon his shoulders, Noir drops and plants his hands on the stone path under him for support, “This.... this is all my fault...,” he speaks with staggered breathe, “This... is all my fault. Blumiere... my son. His spiral into madness, the destruction of worlds, the end of his game, all of these events, my fault. Repercussions, all because I ended the game of that human girl.” Tears began to well up in eyes, as he clutches at the stone and throws his head back with a wail of mourning, “What have I done! Blumiere, my son.... Oh, what have I done....” 

Guilt engulfs the Count, nothing his people could say or do could pull him out of it. The handful of scholars who had the studied the warning texts were able to piece together the puzzle. Blumiere's game certainly seemed to have ended. The void had swallowed their home, everyone saw the swirling darkness erupt from the temple. Yet, standing as they were now proved they were very much alive, as if the void had spat them back out. With the Dark Prognosticus gone, and Blumiere no where to be found, it would seem that, some how, the counter of the Light Prognosticus and the Pure Hearts the ancients created had worked. How could this have been? The scholars were not sure. None the less, the Tribe of Darkness lift their leader and help him back into the castle from were he ruled over them. 

Count Noir refused any and all offers of food, and only drank the smallest sips of any offered water. Twin trails of tears stained both cheeks and marked his glasses. His only son, the only family that remained, was certainty met with a harsh judgment at the hand of Jaydes and thus banned to the darkest depths of the Underwhere for all eternity after using the Dark Prognosticus. He could not join his tribe in relief of no longer having to guard that horrid tome. Noir wanted nothing more than to have his son back, to beg him for forgiveness. After sunset, he stands at the balcony staring at the lake within the castle gardens with a glazed over look in his eyes. The sounds of celebration from the other side of his home were muted by his grief.

Another sniffle, Noir took a moment to clean his golden glasses then replace them upon his nose once more. It was then that he noticed something shimmering in the lake, then another shimmer, and soon many more. Confused, he cast his sorrowful gaze towards the havens and was greeted by many glistening stars. Rubbing both eyes with the back of one hand, he blinks and stares in awe at the multitude of stars above him, “You grants wishes, right?” he asked the stars above, “And you can deliver messages, correct?” Noir sighs and shakes his head, how many years had passed since he did something as silly as wishing upon a star. But at this point, he was willing to try anything, “I wish... I wish I could see my son, Blumiere just once more. I want to tell him how... how sorry I am. How... wrong his fool of a father was. I....” Noir sniffles, “I would give anything to take it all back. To take back what I did to that human. Knowing what I know now. I wish, I could make things right.” He heaves a heavy sigh then leans against the balcony once more, resting his head against one arm, “I'm sorry Blumiere... I was only trying to protect you....”

High above, a single star shimmers and appears to spin before shooting across the sky on a mission to grant a wish.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Even under the night sky, this place in every sense of the word was paradise. Blumiere and Timpani had made this wondrous place their home and getting much over due alone with each other, far away from the chaos of any other worlds. Here, they were far from any memories of the Void, of Ruin, of Pure and Chaos Hearts. It was just each other, and a prefect cottage home far from the closest village to give them shelter. Bountiful gardens, orchards and a near by stream kept them fed. 

And what an odd pair they were, a human and a being from the tribe of darkness joined by true love for one another. The human, a woman named Timpani had long deep auburn hair and a slight tan wore a simple green dress with white stockings and brown Mary Jane shoes. In her hair was tied a white ribbon edged with a shimmering rainbow. On her left hand sits a golden wedding ring with a rainbow opal embedded in the band. Blumiere a dark wizard with deep blue skin and dark black hair wore much more formal attire, a tan silk vest over a white dress shirt, and a long formal white cloak fastened by a large ruby button. Upon his head sat a white silk top hat, a monocle rest over his left eye and both hands were covered by a pair of white gloves. Differences aside, all they wanted was to be together, and in this paradise they had both gotten their wish. 

The stars shimmered brightly that night, Timpani had dragged her husband, Blumiere away from his book and up a near by hill for a light picnic while they gazed at the stars, “It's beautiful, isn't, Blumiere?” Timpani speaks softly as she lays in the soft grass.

“Indeed,” Blumiere replies watching the night sky, “They must have been more stunning up close and personal when the Pure Hearts lead you to Outer Space itself.” 

Timpani laughs and shakes her head, “We were too busy avoiding the enemies and and trying to drown out Squirps to pay much attention.” She then turns to look at him with a shine in her green eyes, “Did you ever make a wish on the stars?”

Blumiere turns back to her, “I have possibly wished for a kiss from the most gorgeous woman ever,” he answers with a grin. That caused her to giggle then give him a kiss. He smiles brightly then looks back towards the stars, “Sometimes, I think I may have been the only one in my tribe to have ever wished upon a star.”

“Do you miss them?” Timpani asks looking back towards the heavens as well.

Blumiere adverted his gaze, “Does it matter? I have no reason to go back so long as I am here with you. And besides, there is nothing to go back to.” He then pulls his hat down over his red eyes in an attempt to hide, “Count Bleck made sure of that.”

Timpani reaches over and pulls his hat back up, “No talk of him now. Bleck is nothing more than a bad memory.” 

Without warning a golden flash flew by them landing just past Blumiere's left side causing both of them to leap up and back away from the glow, Timpani scrambling to her feet and Blumiere quickly balancing himself on his wisp like tail. With a snarl, the dark wizard holds out his arms in front of his wife in a protective manner, “Who's there!?”

Timpani blinks and looks around her husband, “Wait a second... is that, a star?”

“Oof! Talk about a rough landing. That was a bad misjudgment on my part,” the golden glow spoke before lifting up and hovering before them at their eye level , “Hello there.”

“A talking star?” Blumiere and Timpani speak in confused unison as he lowers his arms.

The star smiles and laughs, “First time, eh? But indeed I am a talking star. My name is Twink. And you, good sir, are you Lord Blumiere Dorchatus?”

The duo exchanges a look of confusion before he answered, “I am, but no one has used my full name in quite some time.”

“Why are you here, Twink?” Timpani questions still confused.

Twink smiles again, “Simple, I was sent by the Honor Star Spirits to grant a wish! And to do so, I need to deliver a message to you, Lord Blumiere.”

Blumiere still looked terribly confused by this whole ordeal interrupting their picnic, “I must admit I have little clue as to who would have a message for me. What is the message?”

With a twirl Twink hovers higher and tilts down to project a hologram before them. Blumiere goes wide eyed seeing his father on the balcony, hearing him plead to the stars to see his son again, “What! But- that is not possible!”

“Th-that's Count Noir,” Timpani speaks recognizing the being.

Both of the watched stunned, Noir, the one being in all the worlds who hated their love the most, was now begging forgiveness for his actions. Wishing to see his son once more. Blumiere reaches towards the hologram just as Twink turns it off causing him to retract his hand. “He's alive... my father is alive?” He grasps at his vest over his heart and looks at Twink, “But... how! My home was destroyed. That cannot be.”

An idea clicks in Timpani's head, “Did the Pure Heart restore them as well?”

Twink grins and bounces as he hovers, “Yep! They sure did! When the Void was sealed forever more, all worlds it had consumed and those who lived within returned to as they were before. 

“How true are my father's words?” Blumiere suddenly questions, a twinge of doubt still in his mind. Him and his father did not have the best of relationships and after the events leading up to him reading the Dark Prognosticus, he couldn't help but feel it was a trap.

“Blumiere!” Timpani speaks in shock.

Blumiere quickly points out, “Count Noir did everything in his power to keep us apart. Why should I believe his crocodile tears now?”

Twink replies with a frown, “Ouch, man, harsh! The Honorable Star Spirits would not have sent me to grant Count Noir's wish if his intentions were selfish or sour. If I am here, then that means he truly regrets what he has done, to the both of you. In the end, we stars cannot force you to go to him. But you, Blumiere, are the only one that is capable of granting his wish. And the Honorable Star Spirits have done everything in their power to grant his wish by sending me here.”

Blumiere places one hand to his chin for a moment in thought. He had never heard such mournful cries pour from his father's throat. But to go back? How could he go back? After all he had done, defying his father's words and actions, ignoring all warnings by reading from that accursed book. And how would Noir react now, seeing him alive with Timpani at his side. The dark wizard sighs, lowering his hand and shaking his head, “My dear, Timpani,” he speaks at last looking at her again, “I... It... even with my powers and magic it will be a long trek back to the home of my forefathers. The Tribe of Darkness is so far from this paradise, it will take several days. Days I would not wish to be without you....”

Timpani smiles and hugs him tight, “Then we rest well tonight and set out in the morning together. We gather what we need from the village and travel as many days as it takes.” A blush spreads across Blumiere's face causing most of his body to momentarily run warm.

Twink smiles again and cheers, “There that's more like it you love birds. Whelp, I'm out, good luck and safe travels you two.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Good to their word, Blumiere and Timpani set off the next morning for the far way reaches where the Tribe of Darkness slept. They took the time during their journey to recall how it was that their paths had crossed so long ago. Timpani's village was one of the last human settlements to be found so close to the dark wizards, the other human settlements having either been ran off or destroyed for trying to take on the Tribe of Darkness. But the matters of humans were of little concern to the duo. They were mostly worried about the reactions of Count Noir and the other dark wizards. 

Blumiere pauses at the bottom of a cliff and looks up, “Not much further now, dear Timpani.” He gently squeezes her hand, “I... understand if you do not wish to go any further.”

Timpani shakes her head, gently squeezing his hand back, “We agreed to go together. And so, together we shall go. And face the consequences, no matter what they are.”

A chuckle and a smile comes from him once more, “I do not know what I would do without you. Alright, one more jump and....” Blumiere pauses and swallows, he wasn't really sure what would occur. He wraps his cloak around Timpani again and focuses on the familiar edge of his birth lands. A surge of magic rises from him, the world spins and flips for a brief moment as they are transported to the edge of the home Blumiere would rather forget.

They land in a deep dark forest were the sun rays struggled to reach the soil and the foliage tinged, some claimed cursed to be, a dark hue. Every single tree was black as tar and reached valiantly towards the sun above. What few trickles of sunlight passed through their leaves was quickly found by dark purple and blue moss growing along the tree trunks. Bright green ivy stood out on a small number of the tree trunks, sharply contrasting their surroundings. The trees hosting the ivy served as a crude squadron of gate keepers as this particular ivy was only able to grow on the trees which lined the Tribal lands. 

Signs of civilization include the noises of day to day life could be heard along with the far off ruckus of an outdoor market. Buildings stand cast in steel and stone, the majority of which were small homes pushed tightly together and lining the streets with second place going to taller larger buildings used for business and third place taken by squat rectangular warehouses. The two tallest structures stand opposite each other, the shorter of the two was capped with several domes with a busy pattern seen wrapping around bottom edges of each dome and lining the edge of the rectangular platform they sat upon, Timpani silently guessed that is was a type of temple. The tallest structure causes a cold shiver to run up Blumiere's spine, it was Castle Dorchatus where he was born and raised and where his father was undoubtedly waiting. Tall spires contributed to the bulk height and challenged the very trees for superiority. The main body of the castle, as far as they could see was a construct of large quadrilaterals spreading out from a central point. A rusted fence made to look like a line of spears sat on a low stone wall and lined the perimeter of these lands. Strangely, no guards were seen marching along the fence nor were any flanking the lone gap in the fence that served as an entrance.

The duo stays hidden behind a large tree, Blumiere truly not wanting to be here nor even cross the threshold into the home of his ancestors ever again. He removes his monocle for a better look before replacing it and turns to the human beside him, “Last chance to go back.”

Timpani shakes her head, “We have come this far to fulfill a wish, we cannot turn back now.” She presses into Blumiere's right side and wraps his cloak around herself, “Let's go.” Blumiere nods and wraps his arm around her, grimacing as they walk together past the rusted fence and onto the paved stone.

A shriek of terror greets them followed by the shattering of a plate, “Ghost! Human!” A female voice shouts then suddenly darts inside.

“That is a good start...” Blumiere notes sarcastically. 

Timpani pushes herself closer to him in an slight attempt to hide under his cloak, “We just need to find Count Noir. Let's go.” A reluctant nod and they walk into the village, Blumiere keeping one arm tight around his wife.

Similar shouts and cries of shock echo around them as they head for the imposing castle, trying to stay blind to the others around them. “Lord Blumiere!? Im-impossible! But how!? Murderer! A human! A wretched human is with him! He has returned to finish what he started!”

A swell of dark magic suddenly fills the air causing Blumiere to stop near the central square and snarl at his fellow tribe members, “I know I am not welcomed here! And her even less so!” He growls pulling Timpani tight against him as she cautiously looks around finding that they were surrounded. Blumiere continues to speak with a glare, “I assure you! I would not be here had Count Noir not request my presence!”

“That's a damn lie and we all know it!” One guard shouts, “Why would the noble count wish to speak with a traitor such as yourself!”

“Leave! Get out!” A woman's voice calls out, “You are not welcomed here! You tried to murder us all before with that book!”

“Have you come to try again!?” a robed tribe member asked, “You'll find that book is no more!”

“Let me speak with my father and then we shall leave!” Blumiere orders again, “Far enough away that none of you shall ever have the displeasure of laying eyes upon us ever again!” He makes another 'step' towards the looming castle and the dark magic around them swells even greater.

“Halt!” A regal masculine voice suddenly echoes from the castle capturing everyone's attention, “Dispel yourselves at once!” 

At the top of the Castle stairs stands Count Noir, holding himself tall and fierce, “I said dispel!” He orders a second time and the surge of dark magic vanishes from the air.

“Father!” Blumiere calls out as he and Timpani make their way towards Noir stopping just short of the stairs.

“Bl-Blumiere!” Noir answers and races down the stairs towards them as well stopping just past the last step, “Is... is that really you? My son?” He asks in disbelief.

Blumiere nods, “Yes, father. I am here.” He looks to Timpani currently trying to hide under his white cloak who gives him a reassuring smile, “The stars have... guided me back here. They said you wished an audience with me. And... I have brought my wife with me.”

Count Noir stares in disbelief looking between the two of them before stepping forward, “I don't believe it....” He reaches up with his right hand and places it upon Blumiere's left shoulder, “You.... you are real.” His eyes light up as a smile stretches across his face, “My son is alive!” Noir leaps forward with his arms spread wide and pulls both of them into a tight embrace startling Blumiere and Timpani immensely. A joyful cackle escapes from Noir leaving the rest of his tribe in utter confusion, “You are alive! Blumiere! I-” Noir pauses and sniffles as tears well up in his eyes, “I thought for sure your game had ended!” He releases them from the hug and stands back slightly, “But, you summoned the void. It is clearly gone, and yet you still stand. How is that possible?”

Blumiere smiles and removes his top hat revealing a mess of blue-black hair. He looks at it for a moment before reaching out and replacing it upon his father's head, “Here, allow me to return your hat first. As for the void being sealed, had Timpani not found her way back to my side, it would have surely devoured all world. It is all thanks to her that the void was stopped and any world destroyed by Count Bleck was given life once again.”

“It was thanks to you as well, Blumiere” Timpani adds, “To both of us. And the Pure Hearts that the void was sealed and all worlds were saved from the Dark Prognostic.” 

Count Noir blinks then adjusts the hat upon his head before turning to face the human, finally fully recognizing she was in his presence, “Ah y-yes, I remember you. Timpani, correct?” The human in question nods with a smile. Noir grimaces then addresses them both, “I... uh....” With a depressed sigh, he lowers and shakes his head in shame, “Where do I even begin? Both of you. I-I owe, such a deep apology for my crimes against you both, Blumiere, Timpani. I do not even know how to begin atoning for my actions towards both of you. I was certain, beyond a shadow of a doubt that I.... No,” Noir shakes his head again and looks up to meet their patient gazes again, “It doesn't matter what I thought. No deed I could perform would be worthy of your forgiveness.”

Timpani then speaks up with a bright smile, “You are already forgiven Count Noir.”

Noir jumps and recoils slightly, “Huh-what? Th-that easily?” 

Blumiere cackles and nods in agreement, “Yes, father, that easily. As I said before, the stars said you wished to see us. And as for how is it we both stand before you. Well, that is a very long story.”

“Then you must stay and tell me!” Count Noir answers with a smile, “So much has happened, clearly! Oh, pardon me. In my excitement I have utterly forgotten any manners befitting of a Count and Tribal Leader. Lord Blumiere and Lady Timpani,” Noir pauses for a second and bows to them both then cups Timpani's hand in his own and places a gentle kiss upon it, “Welcome home! The both of you, I want to hear of every last of your adventures.”

“Wait, father,” Blumiere interrupts, “We have a home. Our slice of paradise far from here.”

“You are not staying?” Noir ask heartbroken with a frown.

“Well,” Timpani speaks trading a looks with Blumiere and they both grin in agreement, “We can stay for a few days. I mean, if you will have us, Count Noir.”

Noir smiles and nods, “Yes, of course, that would be grand! Why, a celebration is in order! My son has returned from certain doom and found himself a bride! We are no longer burdened and bound by our ancestors' pact to guard that wretched world destroying book! Er... assuming it's been destroyed.”

“Vanished and lost to space and time, as far as I know,” Blumiere answers, “Its powers can never be used ever again. The Pure Hearts made sure of that.”

Noir cackles in glee, “Yes, splendid! You must be tired from your journey. Please come inside. Rest, we have much to speak of.”


End file.
